


TU CULPA Y LA MÍA

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estás esperando el milagro que no he podido concederte pues me he quedado sin farsas, sin milagros… y sin trucos. /Este fic participa del Rally The Game is On! del Foro I am Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TU CULPA Y LA MÍA

**Author's Note:**

> Mudanza desde FF.NET...
> 
> Podría decirse que es la contraparte de "A Setenta Y Ocho Centímetros De Distancia", aunque no necesariamente son incluyentes.
> 
> Disclamer.- Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat, la BBC y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia retorcida (aunque aun no pierdo la esperanza de que John aparezca bajo mi árbol ésta navidad y entonces sea mío por siempre jamás).
> 
> Este fanfic participa del reto The Game is On! del foro I am Sherlocked.
> 
> Y por último pero por supuesto no menos importante, el beteo de este fic se lo debemos a nuestra abejita más trabajadora: Lenayuri.

Puedo ver en tu cara muchas cosas, la mayoría no me gustan. Odio ver en los rasgos tan amados el dolor y la confusión que deduzco en ti. Miro como Mycroft se aleja seguido de Mary y el hombre del Servicio Secreto, nos quedamos "solos", tú desvías la mirada y yo mantengo mis manos tras la espalda en un intento de contenerlas, en un intento de no tocarte.

Has envejecido, tu cabello ahora parece más plata que oro, hay muchas más arrugas en las esquinas de tus ojos. Sé que el dolor de los últimos años ha cobrado factura en ti, sé que soy el gran responsable de dicho dolor y he pagado por él tanto, pero nunca será suficiente, hoy doy mi vida por y para ti, pero aun así el dolor que te provoqué no ha sanado ni un ápice.

Bajo la vista y miro el espacio entre nosotros, en realidad estás tan cerca, pero tu mirada lo desmiente, estás muy lejos de mí. Llegué demasiado tarde, no lo entendí, no fui capaz de darme cuenta a tiempo. Cuando pude por fin sacar mi corazón del pecho y mostrarte todos los sentimientos que descubrí en él tú acababas de jurar amor eterno a _esa_ mujer, tú acababas de darte cuenta que esperas un hijo, y yo, con el corazón sangrante en la mano me di media vuelta y te dejé en la vida que elegiste, porque de cualquier manera yo soy un sociópata incapaz de sentir y tú no eres gay.

Las lágrimas me escuecen los ojos, sé que puedes verlas y no verlas a la vez, sé que están ahí, pero tú no las verás porque cierras los ojos cada vez que hay un sentimiento en mí, incapaz de ver lo que trato de mostrarte, incapaz de mostrarte a ti mismo lo que para mí es evidente, que ya no somos amigos, que no hay palabra en la que encuadrar esto, que va más allá del amor y del dolor, que es magia pura.

Sé que estás culpándote, lo veo en tus manos temblorosas. Sé que estás culpándote por todo, casi puedo ver dentro de tu cabeza donde enumeras tus fallas y las aceptas.

Mi ignorancia, "tu culpa, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que no me escuches?"

Mi falso suicidio, "tu culpa por no poder guardar un secreto."

Mary mintiendo sobre su pasado, "tu culpa por no poder mantenerte alejado de la gente peligrosa."

No poder estar juntos, "tu culpa por haberla elegido."

Nuestra separación, "tu culpa por embarazarla."

La muerte de Magnussen, "tu culpa por ser un eslabón débil en mi cadena."

Mi muerte inminente, "tu culpa por necesitar protección."

Excepto que nada de esto es culpa tuya, John. Es culpa de los que estamos a tu alrededor, por lastimarte tanto. ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa que quienes juramos amarte más que nadie en el mundo te lastimemos? ¿Cómo puedes tu aguantar? Veo el sentimiento desbordarse de ti en cada mirada que me niegas y aun así estás ahí, tan estoico y recto, todo un soldado, mi soldado.

Recuerdo aquella vez que lloraste frente a mi tumba tú pidiendo un milagro y yo solo te entregué un burdo truco de magia. Pero ahora ya no hay un as bajo mi manga, mostré mi juego y era el perdedor.

Quisiera decirte en este momento que aquella vez yo dije la verdad, soy falso, solo un truco de espejos, magia de la más baja calidad, yo no soy extraordinario, he fingido todo este tiempo, pero no pienses mal los casos fueron reales, el genio es real, el irreal era yo, no soy un sociópata John, siento todo, y duele tanto.

Intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no causarte más daño, es obvio que no puedo decirte que voy a mi muerte, tampoco puedo decir que te amo, yo no le haría eso a John Watson, así que digo una tontería y te miro reír por última vez, procuro no perderme un solo segundo, es una risa dolorosa pero aun así la atesoro, la grabaré en relieve en cada una de las paredes de mi palacio mental, cuando el final llegue, me refugiaré en ella.

Podría abrazarte pero parece impropio, aquí en la despedida frente a mi hermano y tu mujer. Él se burlará porque caí enamorado después de tantos años, ella, ella es aparte.

Duele en lo profundo dejarte a su lado, sin embargo no puedo imaginar un lugar mejor, ella te ama, de una manera mucho mejor que la mía. Yo, mira, apenas contengo las lágrimas, aquí de pie envuelto entre capas de superchería, mi amor es tan inservible y vago, tan pasivo y desinteresado que es inútil, el amor de ella es distinto, posesivo y obsesivo, ella matará para tenerte y para protegerte y obviamente lo hará mejor que yo.

Me quito el guante en señal de respeto, y extiendo la mano, me miras como si estuviera contando una mentira, mi mano y luego mis ojos, nuevamente la mano, te estás rompiendo, estás esperando el milagro que no he podido concederte pues soy solo, apenas, un mago callejero que se ha quedado sin farsas, aquí no tengo un conejo escondido en el sombrero, ni hay un cajón con doble fondo de donde sacar una nueva y flamante deducción, me quedé sin milagros… y sin trucos.

Tus palabras al pie de mi tumba resuenan en mis oídos "para esto", puedo ver como reprimes el sentimiento, como guardas todo el dolor en tu pecho, de la manera en la que solo tú sabes hacerlo "un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí", luego tu mano se extiende y tu tacto duele, soltarte duele aún más, mi imaginación juega en un segundo plano y veo las puntadas con las que zurciste tu corazón empezar a sangrar y me doy cuenta, cuando te doy la espalda y subo uno a uno esos escalones, que la culpa fue mía, toda mía.

Cuando la llamada de Mycroft llega, cuando el avión da la vuelta y regresa, sé que estarás ahí y también sé que tomaré tu corazón y te ayudaré a remendarlo, que lo cubriré y lo cuidaré, que respetaré tu decisión y esperaré, que cargaré con mis culpas y con las que te has adjudicado como propias. Que ésta, John, es la magia inesperada, que al final fue la figura de Moriarty, quien fue capaz de obrar milagros.

**Author's Note:**

> Triste, la verdad, porque no concluye, es como dejar la moneda en el aire (para que Mary venga y le dispare, como detesto a esa mujer y no me mal entiendan como personaje es maravilloso, pero es imposible para mi quererla después de romperle el corazón a John y dispararle a Sherlock)
> 
> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado o que al menos les haya removido un poquito la vena sentimental.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
